Telecommunication networks provide for the transmission of information across some distance through terrestrial, wireless or satellite communication networks. Such communications may involve voice, data or multimedia information, among others. Customers to the telecommunications network may utilize the network to exchange such information. As such, the telecommunications network may provide one or more services related to the exchange of information over the network to its customers.
Potential customers of the telecommunications network may contact a network administrator to connect to the network and begin receiving services. For example, a customer may contact a network administrator to receive telephone service and/or Internet service from the network. When receiving a request for services from the network, administrators of the telecommunication network identify one or more properties of the network related to the requested service. These properties of the network may include available bandwidth, connection to the network locations, the availability of the service to the customer's specific location, the cost of providing the service to the customer, and the like. These properties may be available to the network administrator through various databases and informational sheets about the telecommunications network. With this information, the administrator may provide the customer with the availability and an estimated cost of the requested service. Further, the administrator may generate an order to one or more field installers to provide the requested service to the customer.
It is with these and other issues that various aspects of the present disclosure were developed.